I'll warm you up
by TheSaltyWatermelon
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko have been spending the whole evening outside, in the freezing weather. After they finally get back home, both of them need warmth than anything. They wrap up under the same blanket on the sofa, desperately trying to get warm themselves. The situation slowly gets more intimate, and they end up being closer to each other than they had thought.


"Finally inside! I thought I was about to freeze!" Kagami whined as he stepped inside. Hi immediately took off his quilted jacket that had some snowflakes on it.

He had spent the whole evening outside with Tetsuya, trying to find new jeans to the smaller one. They walked around for hours and hours, but they didn't find any. At some point, they got lost, and it took about an hour before they got back to Kagami's apartment.

The weather really was freezing. Everywhere was lots of snow, and it kept snowing for the fourth day in a row. Like the snow blankets they already had weren't enough.

Well, at least they'd get a white Christmas.

The cold air pinched their cheeks, making their faces turn red. Blood rushed to their faces' veins to keep them as warm as possible. Their hands were as cold and numb as they were dead.

Tetsuya stripped his jacket, cap, and shoes. His whole body was trembling. He tried to warm himself by rubbing his palms together.

Kagami rushed to the bedroom grabbing his big blanket from his bed before he returned to the living room. The Redhead sat on the sofa as he raised his gaze to Kuroko who was still standing in the hallway.

"Kuroko!" he called, voice shaking. The sudden moving to warm air made his nose leak. "Come here. It's so damn cold!" he complained, almost commanding tone in his voice.

Tetsuya didn't say no. With a pleasure, he walked to the sofa and sat next to his light. He pressed his frozen body tightly against the other, trying to warm both of them up as quickly as possible.

Kagami wrapped the blanket tightly around their bodies, resting his eyes by closing his eyelids. He really was shaking like a crazy. He slowly slid his other hand to Kuroko's shoulder, pulling him even closer.

Minutes passed as they sat there, desperately trying to get rid of the coldness. Who's idea was it to even go outside when the weather was so awful!?

Okay, the city was beautiful. The lights lit up the snowy streets. The sky was pitch black, bringing some contrast to the pure white snow. It was so romantic, so beautiful. But it was also so damn freezing.

Kuroko silently tried to get even closer to the other. He rose his head a bit, reaching towards Kagami's head and neck. Carefully he started pressing soft, gentle kisses on his skin. Kagami mumbled silently something as he opened his eyes a bit.

"Kuroko...? What are you doing...?" youngster muttered, voice still trembling, but not as much as some time ago.

"I'm warming you up, Kagami-kun" bluenette whispered silently, as he brought his other palm to Taiga's chest, reaching even more to him. His blue eyes bit the neck's skin gently a few times, making silent whines escape from Taiga's lips.

"...Warming up, you say..." he murmured with a small grin on his lips. "...Alright..."

Tetsuya kept his eyes gently closed as he started teasing the redhead's nipples through his shirt. He squeezed them lightly as his lips and teeth kept touching, biting, kissing his neck. He liked the salty taste of his skin.

Soft, slow, teasing touches like that made Kagami's breathing get louder. His heart raced in his chest, blood rushed through his veins. Tetsuya really was able to warm him up. Kuroko's other, the hand that had no place to be, reached his light's crotch, pressing his private places gently. His cheeks had turned to reddish a long time ago. He couldn't help it. Hearing and feeling it how Kagami really started to warm up – in one way and another – made his heart go crazy.

Taiga clearly was enjoying his touches. He pressed his hips slowly against the bluenette's small palm, begging for more with his body language.

All of sudden his both hands slid to Tetsuya's waist, pulling him to his hips, face towards him, legs spread. Kuroko didn't resist. He opened his eyes slightly as he pressed his forehead softly against his light's own. Hands were still resting on his chest as Kagami's big palms found their way on his lower back, near to his bottom.

He could feel something hardening underneath him. The fabric of their pants kept their skins from touching each other.

"...You really make me feel hot" Kagami sighed before he grabbed the other's shirt with both of his hands, pulling it off quickly. He threw it on the floor. Tetsuya's face turned even more red.

"...It's cold.." the bluenette muttered silently, trying to hide his pinkish cheeks by pressing his chin towards his collar bones. Taiga couldn't help but smile as his heart was about to lose its mind. He could feel his pulse the most clearly in his crotch, beating against the smaller one's bottom.

"...I will warm you up in no time" the redhead muttered with the corners of his mouth turned into a slight grin. He pressed his lips gently to Kuroko's chest, on his nipples, starting to lick their sensitive skin. He licked, sucked, and even bit as he tried to press him even more tightly against his hips.

Tetsuya's silent moans broke the silence as he raised his face towards the roof. He was still shaking, but now the reason was different than half of an hour ago. Kagami had made him feel so horny with his small touches, teasing words, with his lips.

He had been the one who had started this, but he actually didn't imagine it'd really go this far. Anyway, he had no regrets.

Kuroko could feel how his jeans started to get tighter around his hips as his blood started to rush to his lower body. Teasing tingling took over most of his body parts. He bit his lower lip, trying to hold in his deep sighs as Kagami kept sucking his sensitive nipples. They hardened between his lips.

"Kuroko... So cute..." the light muttered silently as he pulled his lips away, leaving the one on his laps without any touches. Kuroko's eyebrows turned slightly upwards. His every cell was begging for more, but Kagami had stopped. Every teasing second felt like an eternity.

"...Shut up and continue" he said quickly, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could. It wasn't easy. Kagami made him go crazy.

All of sudden Kagami laid the other one on the sofa on his back, coming on top of him himself. He stared deep into Tetsuya's eyes, gaze full of lust, desire. He could see in the redhead's mind as they just stared at each other for tens of seconds. He could read in his eyes how much he wanted him. Now. Here.

Kuroko swallowed his heart, that had bounced up to his throat, back to its own place. His face felt as hot as the Sun. He was sure that even Kagami could feel his heat, too.

Redhead just kept smiling, smirking as his other hand slid slowly on the bluenette's skin. Strong fingers drew big, soft circles all around his skin from his neck all the way to his lower abs, until his jeans' waist came on the way.

Tetsuya squirmed on the sofa slowly, as he closed his eyes tightly. He desperately tired to lock all his moans inside.

"...Let me hear if you like it" Taiga breathed silently as he leaned towards the other's ear, biting the earlobe gently with his white, perfect teeth. The big palm of his came to squeeze his hardened manhood through the uncomfortable fabric. It made a silent, short moan to escape from his lips.

"P-please... Don't tease me..." he tried to mutter, voice unsteady as he brought his both hands on Kagami's shoulders. "...Take them off... Please" youngster kept on sighing as Taiga was touching him with his strong hand. The jeans were just on the way.

"...However you want to" the bigger one whispered. Tetsuya could hear the amusement and the smile in his voice. He felt how he started to pull his jeans off, slowly, revealing his hardened - but still pretty small - manhood, now protected with just a thin layer of his underwear.

Bluenette pressed his eyelids tightly together, cheeks dyed with carmine red. He felt always so ashamed when he were doing this - Kagami's dick was so damn big, but his... It was about half of its size. But Kagami had never mentioned about it.

"...Damn, you're this hard already..." Taiga smirked as he leaned to the smaller one's earlobe, biting it again and again, every time a bit harder. After every bit he let his tongue slide on its skin slowly, teasing him. The fingers of his touched Tetsuya's neck, collarbones, nipples, abs, sliding on pale skin slowly. He sure was teasing him on purpose. It made Kuroko bit his lower lip as he squirmed on the sofa to keep quiet. His heart has already lost its mind.

Finally his hand reached the edge of his last cloth. Palm slowly sneaked under its fiber, reaching to hard dick. It made him whine silently, when the cold fingers touched his sensitive skin.

"S-so cold.." he muttered, making the grin on Kagami's face to become even wider. He clearly enjoyed seeing the other like this.

"Don't worry. It'll be hot later" a small laughter escaped redhead's lips as he pressed his lips on Kuroko's neck, starting to suck and bite its skin hard as his hand started to rub the small manhood slowly. It made Tetsuya moan a bit higher than his tone when he was speaking normally.

Eyes were tightly closed as he felt the sweet pain on his skin. The sweet skin caused by Kagami's lips as he left some bruises behind, as he painted his neck with love.

Kagami's breathing was loud, but he at least was able to keep it steady - unlike Tetsuya. He panted in ecstacy, bringing both of his hands to play with red strands of soft had lost his mind.

"A-ah... Ghah.." he moaned silently, shivering on the sofa half naked. He could hear his own breathing, heartbeat and the wet sounds that came from between his legs. All those sounds together made his face turn even more pinkish. Kagami really knew how to break that calm cover of his. No one had ever been able to make him enjoy this much about anything before.

"How does it feel like?" Taiga asked with a small grin on his face. He knew very well that Tetsuya liked it - anyone could tell it. He just wanted to tease, wanted to hear it.

"Gh-hhaa... G-good..." the shadow muttered in ecstacy.

"I didn't hear you" Kagami said silently, when he started rubbing the hard manhood even harder with his big palm.

"A-aa! Goodh!" Tetsuya moaned loudly as he pulled Kagami's red hair with his hand, making the other to sight with a small smile on his lips. He loved it when Tetsuya acted like that.

Kagami slowly let go of the small cock, making all of Kuroko's moans to stop. He was just breathing hard, lips separated. Taiga slid his fingers – those that had touched the other just seconds ago – to Kuroko's lips, gently pressing them inside of his mouth.

"Suck them. Lick them. Touch them like they were my dick. Make them wet" the redhead commanded with a small grin on his lips. He could feel how Tetsuya started immediately sucking his fingers, how the soft tongue examined every inch of his skin. "You look so cute doing that" the light mumbled, pure blush on his cheekbones – even if he tried to act calm and cool, inside he was going crazy. His heart beat way too fast, blood rushed in his veins. Seeing the love of his life like this made him lose his mind.

After tens of embarrassing seconds Taiga finally pulled his fingers away, letting the smaller one to breathe normally again. Normally and normally, Tetsuya sounded like he hadn't had any air for thousand years.

"Don't tease me anymore..." he begged, trembling on the sofa.

"Calm down. I will prepare you well. It will take some time. Enjoy your time" he smirked as the wet fingers found their way to Kuroko's little, tight hole. He pet the skin around it for some seconds, before his long and thick middle finger found its way inside. It slowly pushed deeper and deeper, making the other to moan. He spread his legs even more, begging more.

"A-ah!"

"Try to relax. You're so damn tight."

"I'm trying!"

Kagami could really feel every inch of Kuroko's inside with his finger. He examined the soft intestine completely as far as he could reach. The warmth of him made his heart beat in his pants even harder. He wouldn't stand very much longer. He wanted the bluenette so badly.

"How does it feel?" he asked as he pushed another finger inside of him as he felt how Tetsuya was slowly loosening up.

"G-good..." the shadow panted pure ecstacy dripping from his voice. His face was all red, and the look in his half closed eyes showed that he was really enjoying this

Seeing how Kuroko moaned, squirmed with an enjoying look on his face when something touched him from the inside made Taiga's lust grow more and more. He wanted to see Kuroko's face as he pushed himself deep inside of him, hiding the most sensitive parts of his body in the bluenette's warmth. He breathed heavily as another finger fill Tetsuya's anal.

"...What do you say? Are you ready soon? I can't stand this..!" the redhead muttered with a trembling voice. He couldn't turn his gaze away from those reddish cheeks of the smaller one. He couldn't help but stare.

"Yes... Yesh...! P-please... I want you... I want you so bad..." Tetsuya literally whined. His body was begging for more.

At the same second Taiga pulled his fingers outside. He straightened his back, tilting his head to other side, still staring at Tetsuya who laid on the sofa all naked. Now was his turn to finally take his clothes off - it was getting hot there. He stripped off his shirt, throwing it quickly on the floor. Fingers opened the pants without any thought of hesitating. He pulled his big, rock-hard, a bit wet cock of his outside. Air felt a bit cold on its hot skin, making it twitch a bit.

He pulled the small tube of lube from his pocket, spread it on his manhood and betwen Tetsuya's buttocks. He didn't want it to hurt. And neither of them would like it if it was too dry down there.

Kuroko opened his eyes a bit, trying to focus his gaze on the lower parts of Kagami's body. He looked at the dick with cheeks turning even more red if it was even possible. He had lost his control on his expressions completely.

He wanted to feel that inside him. Now.

Kagami pressed his lips suddenly on Tetsuya's lower abs, kissing his soft skin intensively, even biting him gently once in a while with his teeth, making the other to almost scream. His lips slowly slid higher and higher, towards Kuroko's chest, neck, jawline, lips. He brought his other hand to his love's tight, slowly pressing his leg closed to his stomach. At the same time as he finally reached Kuroko's lips, he pushed him inside. They both moaned to the loving kiss.

Slowly he got deeper and deeper. Moans that escaped from their throat forced them to stop the kissing for a while.

"S-so deep..." Tetsuya whined, sliding his both hands to Taiga's shoulders, sinking his nails to his skin. He tried his best to keep his muscles relaxed, so it wouldn't hurt too much. He felt so clearly how Kagami thrust himself deeper and deeper inch by inch. The feeling almost drove him crazy.

Kagami froze on his place right after he had pushed himself as deep as he could. He couldn't get any deeper. He breathed fast against Tetsuya's collarbones, enjoying the warmth and softness of his insides. And damn, he was so tight.

"...You okay...?" he whispered, reaching to Kuroko's cheek to kiss it gently. He really cared of how Tetsuya was feeling, and wouldn't continue if it didn't felt good for any reason. He'd ask that question every time they'd got this far.

"Y-yeah..." the other sighed deep, pressing his eyelids tightly together, sharp nails sinking even deeper and deeper to Taiga's shoulders' skin. The redhead bit his teeth but didn't say anything.

"Kuroko..." he muttered, pure pleasure in his tone as he finally pulled his hips away, slowly, starting to move. Inside, outside, inside, outside... His small thrusts were controlled, gentle, and slow. They felt more teasing than pleasing.

Moans filled the room as Taiga pressed his forehead against Kuroko's own. He stared his face intensively for long before his lips pressed against the smaller one's owns. The gentle, slow kiss got more and more rough every time Kagami pushed him inside. His pace speed up slowly as moving got easier. He caused many wet noises to echo in the room.

They had lost their minds, their sense of time, their sense of everything. There was nothing more in the world than them. Just them, the sofa, the life, the love, the pleasure. They were alive just for each other. They were there just for them. They'd rather be nowhere than here. They felt better than in weeks.

Pleasure made their minds go blank. They just moaned, whined, kissed without no understanding of anything that was happening somewhere else.

Every thrust pushed them closer to the climax. Tetsuya could soon feel how it was slowly getting closer to his end. He wouldn't last much longer.

"Ah! Aah..!" he whined with his soft voice, eyebrows turning upwards. "I'm cummingh..!" youngster moaned.

"Don't hold it, honey...!" Taiga whispered right into Kuroko's ears before he grabbed the earlobe between his teeth, biting it gently as he started to move even faster. It made his skin wet because of sweat.

Thrust, thrust, orgasm. Kuroko curved his back as he reached his limit. His body rushed to the top of the pleasure, making him cum. He screamed, really screamed in delight as his muscles started to contract. He literally exploded under the redhead.

Tetsuya's orgasm made even Taiga to moan. He felt so good seeing that he was able to make him feel that good.

After few seconds he pulled himself outside, manhood still begging for more. Kuroko tried to calm down his breathing, tried to fix himself and sit up. His body was sore, weak, trembling. That really made him lose all his energy.

Taiga sat on the sofa, feet pressed against the cold floor. He stared the smaller one with a small smile on his lips, cheeks covered with blush.

"...Do you still have strength to touch me?" he asked with amusement in his tone. He just couldn't help but feel good and smile.

Tetsuya didn't say anything. His mind was still dyed white, he was unable to think clearly after something that relaxing. He slowly raised to sit next to his light, pressing his naked body against him. He still had some cum on his chest and face as he pressed his head on Kagami's shoulder and slowly leaded his shaking hand to his hard, giant cock. Fingers wrapped around it, starting to slid up and down as fast as he could move his hand.

Taiga closed his eyes and raised his face to the roof. He opened his mouth letting every moan outside without holding back. He let the other one to hear his pleasure.  
It didn't take very long before he came too. His sperm squirted out of his dick, smudging the small wrapped around it. He moaned, tensing every single muscle of his body.

And just seconds after came the perfect feeling of relaxation. He fill his lungs with air after every other second, trying his best to calm himself down before turning his face to his shadow. He smiled, drowsiness in his red, beautiful eyes.

Without saying anything he leaned in for a kiss. This time their lips' dance was more gentle, more slow. It wasn't anything as rough as just minutes ago.

"...I really love you, Kagami-kun..." Tetsuya whispered silently, eyes closed. Hearing those words made even the earlobes of the redhead turn just as his red as his hair was. He'd never got used to hearing those words. They always made him lose his mind.

Taiga brought his other hand to the bluenette's chest, wiping away the sperm on its skin. Instead of cleaning his fingers with a cloth, he licked them, licked all the secretions off, small grin on his lips.

"So good..." he sneered, staring right into Kuroko's eyes. He twitched in embarrassment and turned his face elsewhere.

"...Shut up.." he requested. But Kagami didn't want to stop. He gently grabbed Tetsuya's wrist, leading his fingers to shadow's own lips.

"...You should clean them."

Kuroko glanced the redhead quickly, confused. His heart couldn't ever stop beating too fast if Kagami continued like this.

But he didn't resist. He slowly opened his mouth, letting his own fingers sink inside. He closed his eyes as he licked his salty fingers clean. He actually liked the taste.

Without saying anything he pulled his hand outside, biting his lower lip embarrassed. He didn't want to look at Taiga.

"...You're so damn cute" he muttered, smiling, as he pressed small kisses on his skin, on his forehead, cheek, neck and shoulders.

"...We should go to bed" the bluenette mentioned. The clock's pointers had rushed past the midnight already.

"You want another round?" Taiga smirked. Of course he knew what Tetsuya actually meant, but he couldn't resist teasing.

"No... I'm way too tired for that" he answered silently. If he just wasn't that tired because of everything that had happened today, he wouldn't say no for doing that again.

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Kagami laughed silently as he stood up. He quickly took the smaller one to his arms, keeping him close to his chest.

"If you're that tired, I can't let you walk. Who knows if you fall asleep when you're still standing" he muttered, kissing the bluenette's forehead again, gently, lovingly.

Tetsuya just pressed his cheek against the bare, warm chest while closing his eyelids. He could hear his heartbeat through the skin and bones. It made him feel very comfortable and safe. Kagami's strong hands held him close, carried him to the bedroom.

Under the soft blanket, laying next to the redhead, arms wrapped around each other. He fell asleep in seconds.

He felt no cold anymore. They really had warmed each other up properly.


End file.
